


Blights in the Snow

by Xreds_ghostX



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Good dad Alador, Snow, amity likes the snow, blights but make em little, edric is a snowman, im not sorry, odalia is a bitch, these tags are shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xreds_ghostX/pseuds/Xreds_ghostX
Summary: It snows, Alador feels the need to introduce his 8 year olds and 6 year old to snowmen and sledding.(plus a few sweet surprises)
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blights in the Snow

It was a colder winter than most this year in the Boiling Isles. The twin's birthdays had passed recently, the two of them spending their time in their room with the new toys from their friends. Amity stayed in her room reading her little books. For a 5-year-old, Amity was a pretty advanced reader, thanks to her upbringing with Otabin and other stories mostly from Alador. 

Looking outside from the massive window in the living space, Alador notice the piles of snow waiting outside. "It's certainly a cold winter dear.", Odalia notes from her chair, keeping her eyes on her book. Alador nodded, truth is, he really liked the snow. He smiled to himself and gained an idea," Odalia dearest, what do you say to taking the children out and playing with the snow? After all, I don't think Amity has properly seen the snow since she was a baby.". Odalia looked up from her book with a disgusted look. "Why would you waste your time outside in the cold snow? The mansion is so very warm unlike the outdoors. Plus, what if the children got sick? They could take a week to come back to normal health and that'd distract them from their studies." 

Alador sighed," They are children, my love, not tools. So what if they get sick, we have amazing home doctors, no?. They're kids and I'd like to see my kids having fun. We'll be out front if you'd like to join us.", he stated and walked up the stairs. 

Once he was out of Odalia's hearing range, he sighed. He wasn't the type to put his foot down, but his children weren't her tools. He remembered the twin's birthdays when their little toys like dolls and race staffs were taken away because they were getting 'too big' for such silly toys. The twins hadn't looked Alador's way without giving a nasty glare, or a sad look, it was always one on the other. 

Reaching the twin's shared bedroom, he knocked on the door," It's just father, can I come in?", he asked. He heard fumbling around, then a thud. Opening the door and prepared to see Edric with an injury or Emira with a broken whatever it is, he didn't expect Emira's hair down and Edric's hand's tangled in it. He let out a sigh of relief," I thought one of you were hurt. What's going on?". Each twin glanced at each other before Emira spoke up," Eddy wanted to help me brain my hair since I couldn't do it and uhh, don't look at the mirror!", she gave a forced smile, Edric copying. Alador looked and the mirror, or what was left of it. The shards on the floor and the teal hairbrush that was snapped in half. 

He sighed," It's okay, would you like me to show you how to braid? Both of you, that way Edric can help you when you cannot do it yourself.". The twins shared a look before looking back at Alador, then shrugging. Edric shuffled over, giving Alador space as he took the messy braid and began to fix it.

Within the next few minutes it had been the same signature braid Emira always wore. The twins were in awe, they didn't know their dad could do that. "Where'd you learn to do that?", Edric asked. Alador chuckled," I was popular among girls, plus I have 2 daughters so it's a needed skill to learn dear boy.". The twins smiled before Alador spoke up," I need you two to do me a favor and get your snow clothes on. I have a surprise after I go get your younger sister from her room." He stood up and waited by the door. The 2 gave a thumbs up and each to their own closet. 

Alador shut the door quietly before heading up to his youngest's room. He giggled when he saw the crumbled up paper saying "NO TWINS ALLOWED", he knew she didn't hate the older 2, that it was just a sibling thing. He knocked on the door, his and Amity's secret knock they came up with a few months ago. One tap, wait, one tap, wait, and three taps followed behind. A little "come in" was all he needed to push the door open. There sat Amity on her bed, a look of frustration drawn on her face. "What's the matter?", he questioned before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I can't understand this word...It's such a big word!", she whined. Alador held his hand out for the book, Amity handing it over. It was her favorite, Otabin. He smiled," I can read to you if you'd like. Just so you can get the word down.", he offered and received desperate nods. He pushed the book out a little farther from his lap, Amity crawling under his arms and into his lap so she could see better. 

" 'What do you think you're doing? We're your friends and we want to help!' said the tin boy with a Yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor, 'I've never had real friends before!'.", he noticed Amity's worried face and smiled to himself. " 'Then we'll be your first!', the chicken witch clucked, Otabin couldn't believe his luck! So bookmaker Otabin, surrounded by friends, found a book of friend ship, and that's the end.". 

Amity made an 'o' shape with her mouth," I had trouble with that word 'surrounded'. I didn't know how to say it right.". Alador nodded," And now you know how. But what do you say we put the book down and go outside. You haven't properly played in the snow and you're old enough to keep yourself up.". Amity nodded before scurrying to her closet and reaching for her coat and other snow safe clothing. "Be down soon, okay?", Alador asked and Amity gave a thumbs up. 

After getting his own things on, he went downstairs to see the three in the kitchen at the table, Amity with a juice box and the twins splitting a banana. "Ready you three?", he asked, Amity tossing her juice box out and the banana peel from the twins. Edric shoved the remains of his half in his mouth and nodded, the girls giggling. He chuckled," Take your time, Edric, we have some to spare.". 

Leading the trio outside, he heard Odalia scoff," Don't get sick.". Alador nodded and opened the door, Edric taking the lead and Amity holding Emira's hand. Alador shut the door behind him, the wave of cold air hitting his face quickly. He smiled," Okay. First on the list is a snowman. I learned to do this when I was 7.", he stated and began piling up the snow in large amounts. Edric ran over to help, grabbing handfuls of the cold substance and building it on top of the pile. "Girls, would you mind finding a couple sticks and pebbles nearby? The planter might have some nice sized pebbles and the trees should have arm length sticks.", he noted and pointed to the planter. They nodded, making their way over as Edric found a way to wiggle into the base of the snowman. "Hey Papa, can I be the snowman?", he giggled. Alador chuckled," So long as you don't get sick son.". 

After about ten minutes, the girls returned with two pretty decent sticks and a handful of pebbles. "I guess we don't need the sticks anymore since our snowman is Edric now.", Emira laughed, Amity giggling. Alador chuckled, and then noticed Amity's freezing hands. "Amity, where are your gloves?", he asked and began taking his own off, covering Amity's hands quickly. She chuckled nervously," The pair you and Mother bought me were too big...and they were the smallest size there.". Alador sighed," Okay, let me know next time.". She nodded, Alador removing his gloves and creating a fitting pair of mittens for Amity with the wave of his finger. "They're so small! Cute little mittens!", Edric exclaimed. Emira's ear flicked," That could be a nickname! Little Mittens 'cause her hands are small, and mittens are the only things that fit them!". Amity groaned, Alador and the twins sharing a laugh which soon made Amity join. "Be nice to your sister, her small hands aren't her fault or abnormal. And who knows, Emira you may have small hands when you get older.", he joked. Said twin looked at her hands, then compared them to Edric's," Nuh uh! I'mma have normal sized hands.".

"Okay dear, moving on though, I had another thing I wanted to show you three. It's called snow sledding.", he explained and helped Edric out of the snow body. Emira snapped," Is it like that time Eddy and I used that box to slide down the stairs and Mother grounded us?". Alador chuckled at the memory, he remembered that that incident was the first tooth Emira lost," It's like that but colder and with an actual sled.", he explained and walked over to the shed nearby, grabbing a pair of sleds, one green and one blue, and setting them near a hill. "Okay, who wants to go with me for demonstration?", he offered and watched the twins shoot their hands up. They tried rock paper scissors and tied, all10 times, so Amity was the sacrifice. Alador sat down on the green sled, Amity in his lap and holding onto the rope. "Hold on tight okay darling? Here we go!", he exclaimed and pushed a little before they were sent down the hill, Alador with one arm around Amity and the other holding onto the sled. With a few shouts of fear, she soon found it fun! Giggling and holding onto Alador, who was also laughing. After a bit, Alador took hold of the rope and turned just before hitting a tree. Alador and Amity looked up at the twins, who waved to them and shouted

Alador spoke loudly," You think you two can do it yourself?". Emira's confident smile fell, whereas Edric's did not. "Eddy, you'll probably end up in the tree. We should wait for Dad to come back u- Edric?!", Emira stopped in the middle of her sentence to see her twin already on the blue sled. "Oh come on Em! It'll be fine. I saw what Dad did and it didn't seem so hard! Just trust me?", he pushed and held his hand out for her to grab. Taking a look down the hill to see her sister and father, who both gave a thumbs up, she sighed and too his hand, sitting behind Edric and wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Amity blinked," Wow. That was easy.". Alador chuckled and waved his finger, emitting a small magenta light," She's just trying to make a good and harmless decision is all. Luckily for them, I have magic to keep them safe and not have them run into a tree.", he explained. Amity soon found out what he had meant, considering the little rocks and other tid-bits were clear from the path, and barriers of snow built on each side to keep them from going off track. 

With a tight grip, the twins managed to push the sled and down the went. With Edric shouting like a while man and Emira holding on for her dear life, they both managed to find it fun. "Hey I wanna ty something, but you have to hold on and trust me!", Edric exclaimed and she was already holding on tight. Edric fixed his grip on the rope, and began to turn it to the side just a little. Amity was in shock to see the barriers of snow move with Edric," What! But I thought-" "It's just a little bit of magic my dear.", Alador smiled. Once the twins were close to the bottom, Alador used a little more magic to make a large pile of snow for them to safely crash into, mostly because he forgot Edric nor Emira knew how to stop a sled with ropes. 

A pair of terrified and excited screams had crashed into the snow, Amity digging them out of it and finding her sibling's dizzy faces. She giggles," Looks like you guys had fun!". Edric gave a thumbs up before being pulled up by Alador. "Okay, very last thing...is this.", he smirked and tossed a small ball of snow at Edric, making him laugh. Emira bent over and grabbed at the snow, forming it into a little ball before dropping it on top of Amity, who didn't enjoy it. "What was that for!", she exclaimed and cleared all the snow from her head. Alador chuckled," It's called a snowball fight. 2 teams play against each other and throw balls of snow at each other. There's never really a winner until 1 of the teams give up. I'll take Emira, so that leaves Edric and Amity as a team.". Amity whined and Emira smirked, Edric already preparing his wall of protection. "But why do I have to be on Eddy's team! I wanna be with youuu.", Amity whined. "I'm sure he'll be great at it! Plus, if you'd like we can swap teams after the first round.", Alador explained and walked to the other side of the area. 

Amity huffed and walked over to help Edric with his wall. "Oh! Mittens do you wanna start making snow balls? Or you can help me with the Great Wall of Protection!", he exclaimed. Amity snickered," I'll work on snowballs.". 

Meanwhile, Alador and Emira began working on a little fort, they decided they'd make snowballs come the fight. "Hey Dad, why'd you pick me?", Emira asked, shaping the snow to the wall. Alador stopped his work and turned to the twin with a smirk," Youngest against the oldest.", he explained as Emira snickered. 

"However we do have to give them a bit of leeway. Edric does have the 6 year old on his team.", Alador noted. Emira nodded and continued building the wall. 

After 40 or so minutes, they had managed to change teams a total 3 teams, Edric and Amity winning the first round, Edric and Emira the next, and Edric and Alador the last. "Man Edric, you're surprisingly good at this!", Emira stated, Amity giggling behind her. "I'll take any chance to beat my siblings in a battle! It makes me superior.", he explained with a smirk. Emira took the chance to throw a snowball in his face, knocking him on the ground by surprise. He shook it off and groaned, the girls giggling. Alador smiled, then looked up at the hill and noticed that it was getting dark. "We should get back. It'll be dark soon and we know what happens at dark right?". "When the moon rises, the monsters come with it.", the 3 siblings said in sync. "Good!", Alador exclaimed and began leading the way back up. 

Walking into the house, they kicked off their snow covered booths, Emira and Alador removing their beanies. Just to spite Odalia, Edric started a tag game, tagging Amity first and running away, Emira joining him as Amity did her best to chase them. Alador laughed, but that stopped the moment he say Odalia and her evil glare, although she just had a resting witch face 90% of the time. "You best make sure they don't get sick.", she ordered, Alador nodding in acknowledgement. 

After collecting the 3, he set them at the table with a bowl of soup," It'll warm your body up after being out in the cold for a while.". The 3 nodded and began chowing down, with manners of course since Odalia was sitting across from them. "Today was so fun! I won a the snowball fights all 3 times!", Edric exclaimed, Odalia shooting a glare meaning to quiet down, making Edric lose his spark and sit quietly. Emira frowned and came up with a new topic," Dad showed us how to sled, make a snowman, and how to have a proper snowball fight, even though he didn't win a single time.". Amity nodded," Edric was pretty good at it.". Odalia gave a little hum of acknowledgement. 

Dinner stayed quiet for the rest of the time. After excusing their selves, the siblings all spent the rest of the time getting ready for bed, and eventually ended up all asleep on Edric's bed in a pile. Amity curled up against Emira, and Edric sprawled out on top of them. Passing by the room with the open door, Alador gave a little smile, the sight made his heart twinge. He walked in and flicked all the lights off and closed the curtains, drawing a blanket on top of the pile of kids. Wishing them a good night, he left the room and closed the door, 

Today wasn't such a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay, so I know I probably did a shitty job on writing the twins and Amity, but give me a break they're kids so I feel like they would act different than from what they act now. Also, Alador reading and helping his kids just hits me right in the heart so yea
> 
> Anyways leave your thoughts below in the comments, and here's a picture linked to the story from my tumblr. 
> 
> https://appleflavoredbreadsticks.tumblr.com/post/642843133207527424/blights-in-the-snow


End file.
